Trials of Love
by Out-of-the-inside-out-box
Summary: Inner struggles come to surface. Feelings are tried and tested. Their strongest opponent yet. Life changes come to pass or fail, choices have to be made. Possible NatsuXLucyXLoki love triangle. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ok, so here's my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I just finished reading what there is so far of the manga, and I love the whole thing so far. There will probably be some love triangle action going on in later chapters, but not for a while.

_:Rant mode initiated: I dislike the whole love triangle idea though, the actual wording of it. Shouldn't it be a love V, or something? To me love triangles mean that each party loves both sides of their part of the triangle. Or at least have strong emotions for them. To me the term 'Love V' has a better feel for the whole idea that goes into it. _

_Though, I guess hatred or rivalry can also go into the whole love triangle thing too, so I guess in that aspect love triangles can work...but then wouldn't it be considered an 'emotion triangle'?_

_Who knows? __:Rant mode deactivated: _

But anyways, love triangle possibility between NatsuXLucyXLoki. It will make for some interesting friction.

**Warning:** Things that are true in my story probably aren't real/won't come to terms in the actual manga, so to anyone that dislikes my opinions and is willing to flame, chill.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did I would probably screw it up, or add more plot devices. No offence, the characters are lovable, and the main idea (along with action sequences) are epic, but there isn't any actual hard core plot to grow the characters greatly. Oh how it pains me so...but even still, I love the story with a passion. T_T Even with it's minor growing skills.

Now onto my FT story!

**Trials of Love**

**Ch 1**

Lucy sighed heavily as she watched her pink haired friend, ignoring the unintentionally snide comments from the blue cat walking along the table top she was leaning against. She then looked down at the piece of paper she gripped dreadfully, anxiety kicking in as she felt her friend's giant grin press against her forehead, etching itself into her brain subconsciously. One million jewels, along with a bonus key, for a job up in the mountains-to transport a special item from one mountain town to another.

She shivered, and sunk lower into her seat. It was about winter time, and the monsters would be even ferocious. That was the main, and probably only, reason Natsu wanted to do this mission in the first place. Her eyes slid up, past the paper, to see Natsu's excited face, grinning like an idiot, and she stared dryly.

"Can't you do this with Erza, or Gray, or Gazelle, or someone other than me? I kind of just want to relax…" She sighed, her nineteenth birthday coming up in the next couple days, and she didn't want to let him, or anyone else know. She cringed at last year, when they tried to celebrate her last birthday. The whole guild practically burned down with celebratory cheer. She smirked lightly at that.

Natsu blinked at her random smirk, and mentally shook it off, his face shifting to a sort of scowl. "Ezra and Gray are off doing their own missions. Ezra's doing missions with…what's his face…Geeeerraarrrddd." He said in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes and swaying in a mocking way. Lucy smirked at that. Gerard had joined the guild a bit after the…Nirvana…incident, back to his old, childhood self, and Erza and him had been inseparable ever since. No one had seen Erza happier, and it gave Lucy a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

Lucy sighed happily and leaned against the table, propping herself from her elbow, and smiling as she flattened the piece of mission paper onto the wooden table. She watched as Natsu ranted a little. "Gray's off with Juvia." Then he sneered and looked away, crossing his arms and his shoulders stiff. "And I'm not teaming up with that ass." He said darkly.

He then turned his attention back to Lucy, his shoulders relaxing, but his arms still crossed. "Besides, I want to go on a mission with you, just the three of us." He said rather innocently. Lucy just stared at him wide eyed, pushing back the blush that tried to creep up on her face.

"A…a..mission? You and me? Just the two of us?..." Her voice trailed off, as her mind wandered. Natsu blinked and leaned over the table, waving a hand in front of her face. He snapped his fingers, only to have the friction create a small flame in his fingers. He looked at it, and then waved it in front of Lucy, successfully snapping her out of whatever day dream she was having. He then shook the flame from his finger and sat down in his seat.

"Nah, not just the two of us. Happy will be there." He said, pointing to Happy, who 'Aye'd in agreement. Lucy just blinked at Happy, and smirked, hiding her embarrassment for thinking otherwise. She stood up, leaving the paper where it was.

"Well, thanks for the mission offer, but I think I'm good. As I said, I want to relax for a bit, since I'm good on rent and all. But you should definitely take that job, you and Happy could use the bonding time." She smiled at them both, before leaving the giant guild. Natsu watched after her, a little defeated. Happy looked at him, and then at the mission paper.

"Natsu, we should make sure she gets home safe, it's getting late." Happy said, looking up at Natsu. Natsu looked at Happy, and smiled.

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe we can convince her to take the mission with us!" Natsu said, jumping over the table, grabbing the paper in the process, and chasing after Lucy, Happy following cheerfully.

---

Lucy was walking along the mini wall that scaled alongside the river she followed to get home, enjoying the sun set as Plue said his usual one-word vocabulary. She greeted the boaters, who were making their usual return trip back to dock, as she set her eyes on her home.

She stood in front of the door, nervous about what would be on the other side. Usually there would be two to five people gathered at her place uninvited. She loved them, and all, but a girl needs her space! She sighed and opened the door, walking in and turning on a light. She looked around; there was no one in sight. She checked behind the couch, under it, in the gap between the book shelf and the wall, in the kitchen, in the cupboards, in the sink drawers, in her bedroom, in her bed, in her dresser, in her closet, and in the vanity cupboards.

She sighed and sat down, finally starting to relax.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu cried from the ceiling, where Happy was holding him up. She flinched and stared up at the laughing ceiling boy and cat, and her anger level rose.

"What do you think this place is?! A hotel or something?!" She yelled at the boy, who dropped his laugh and stared at her.

"Geez, no need for a heart attack Lucy." He said, dropping from the ceiling and landing on his feet. He then walked over to Lucy and sat on the bed, laying back on it. Lucy became angrier.

"Seriously, get out, had a long day." She said, biting back her on-coming fit, and pointed to the door.

Natsu stared at her shaking frame, and frowned. "You looked stressed out…seriously, you look like you're about to break down or something…come here." He said, sitting up and watching her.

Lucy stared at him dryly. "No."

Natsu sighed and leaned back, propping himself up with his hands. "Come on, I won't bite." He said monotonously, and Lucy hesitated. She then sighed and finally gave in, scooting back to him.

"Ok, now what?"

"Turn your back to me." He said, sitting up right.

She thought about that for a second. "No."

Natsu just stared at her, and then shrugged. He grabbed her by the hips, turned her around forcefully, and pulled her closer, her back almost touching his chest. She stiffened up even more, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"W-What are you doing?!" She asked, her face heating up as Natsu watched her reaction from behind. He then put his hands on her back, rubbing it.

"Getting the knots out of your back. What did you think I was doing?" he asked, rubbing roughly.

Lucy blushed deeply and quieted down, enjoying the soothing feeling of his hands. They felt warm, almost therapeutic. Happy watched her expressions, then turned his attention to Natsu. "She thought she was going to get some action, Natsu." Happy said innocently, and Natsu blushed lightly at that. He then leaned his head back and laughed deeply at that, his blush still on his cheeks.

"Aren't you a pervert Lucy?" Natsu mocked, getting the last of the knots out of her back, and Lucy scooted away in embarrassment.

"N-NO! That's not what I thought!" She snapped and stood up, almost tripping in the process. Natsu and Happy watched in amusement, smiles wide on their faces. "So why don't you two get out?" she asked crossly, walking to her kitchen. The two of them followed the raving girl.

"Well we were actually thinking that you would reconsider taking the mission with us." Natsu said, putting the paper in front of her as she sat down in the kitchen. She stared at the paper, and pushed his hand away gently.

"Natsu, can't you understand that I really want to relax, and not take missions for a little bit?" She asked, looking at him. His smirk dropped when he looked at her, he then looked away and put the paper on the table, then crossed his arms.

"Well I want to take a mission with you. We haven't done a mission together in a while." He said, and Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"But, Natsu, we did a mission together last time, with Ersa and Gazelle."

"But not with just you." Happy said, matter of factly, and Lucy blinked at Happy. She looked at Natsu, who had a small blush hidden in his cheeks, and Lucy blushed deeply, watching at Natsu turned his back to her. Probably to hide his blush.

"Besides, why do you want to stay home alone anyways? It gets boring that way." Natsu said. Lucy shifted in her seat.

"N...None of your business." She said a little sharply, and Happy came to a realization.

"Hey, Natsu, wasn't Lucy's birthday this time last year?" He asked, as he looked at Natsu, who twitched in realization, and dropped his arms, turning around to face Happy and Lucy.

Lucy's eyes were wide, and she shifted again. "NO!"

"Yeah, it was." Natsu mumbled. He tilted his head. "Was that why you wanted to stay home?" he asked, watching Lucy.

Lucy was uncomfortable under their eyes. She crumbled. "Y-yeah. I just wanted to have a non-destructive time on my birthday. I was glad that everyone celebrated my birthday so vigorously last year, but it almost destroyed the guild, and that left us vulnerable."

"So you decide not to tell anyone at all? Isn't that even worse, to celebrate your birthday alone?" he asked, pulling a chair up and sitting in it backwards, watching Lucy.

"I wouldn't be alone; I would celebrate it with Loki and Aeries." She smiled at Natsu, who rubbed his chin in thought. Lucy and Happy looked at each other, slightly worried that steam would start to come out of his ears, from too much thinking.

Natsu then sprung up, his usual wide smile on his face. The two companions flinched at the sudden movement. Natsu then grabbed Lucy's wrist, and pulled her up. "We're going to the festival." He pronounced.

Lucy just blinked at him. He smiled at her, chuckling at himself for thinking of the great plan.

"The winter festival! It's going to start up an hour after sunset. The towns' folk hold it once every five years. I've only seen it once, but it was something." Natsu said excitedly. "We'll celebrate your birthday there." Natsu smiled widely and happily at Lucy, who couldn't help but smile in return.

"Alright then, I guess I'll get ready." She smiled and went to her room. Natsu smirked and sat back in his chair. Happy looked at him.

"That festival? Really Natsu? Oooh, you're sly." Happy teased and smiled. Natsu blinked and tilted his head at Happy.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Happy whistled, and Natsu shrugged.


	2. The Festival

**Author's note:** Heh, hi gang. Apparently it's taboo to review stories like these, because I know some of you actually like this story. Ah well, ca sera sera. No one to thank, review wise, so that will be blank. I was kind of iffy about this chapter, since I have no idea if the characters are in character. It was fun to write though, been meaning to get this out on 'paper'. I know this all seems a little corny and mushy and stuff, but it is what it is.

Hehe, long chapter out of spite...or something, from the lack of reviewers. *shifty eyes*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did then I would know what happens in the Nirvana incident! Gah, the suspence is killing me!

Now onto another chapter of:

**Trials of Love  
**

**Ch. 2:** The Festival

The sky was aglow with lights of yellow, reds, greens, oranges, and many other colors. There were cheers of children and laughter of hearty men and joyous women filled the air in the festive main street. The smell of soul foods wafted through the air, inviting anyone wanting and willing.

Natsu took a deep breath, and laughed out, spouting out fire as he breathed, and Lucy just laughed at the spectacle. Lucy was wearing warm clothing that still revealed her body, just as she liked it. With skin tight wool that was decorated with Koi fish and clouds, that had sleeves that flowed out, like kimono sleeves. Natsu was wearing his typical clothes- the dragon scale scarf, genie vest and baggy pants that he wore in memory of his father-figure dragon.

"This is something, right Lucy?" Natsu exclaimed, smiling wide, like a child. Lucy smiled at him and nodded.

Then there was an explosion of fire in the distance, beyond the crowd, and Natsu was off to it immediately. Lucy blinked and looked around, then she sighed, following the path that Natsu made in his trail, apologizing to those who were pushed to the side, or were trampled on –they gave her quite a nasty word or two.

When she got to his side, there in front of them was a stage full of fire mages, performing with their magic! She laughed with Natsu, as he pointed to a certain mage that created a dragon flying around the crescent moon with fire. The flames flickered and trickled down, red and orange collapsing to blazing blue, and then everything dispersed.

Lucy was amazed, as she put her hands to the sides of her face. "Wow, Natsu, that was incredi-" she looked over to find him missing. She blinked and looked back up, and she stared as Natsu was making his own fire that matched the performers. Everyone on stage backed away as Natsu displayed his magic readily, flaunting it.

"This is what a real fire looks like!" He laughed, and Lucy twitched. She sighed and stormed off. Natsu took notice after a minute or two, and then ran off to find his friend, leaving those on and off stage bewildered.

---

Lucy sighed as she leaned against a small wall that came up to her waist, fiddling with her sleeve, which seemed to occupy her hands so well right now. She looked at the river that seemed to go through the town and divide it into two, thinking about what she had accomplished in her two years of being in Fairy Tail… Well, she published her first book, had appeared in numerous magazines, and had been through a lot with the best team in the guild. But still, she didn't have anyone to spend her Fridays with, or to share herself with. Sure, Natsu and Happy, and occasionally Gray and Erza, would hang out at her place on Fridays to watch movies, or something, but it wasn't the same.

She then dangled her head as she leaned heavily against her elbows. She was nineteen, and she still didn't have a boyfriend- a lover. Sure, Loki made passes at her…frequently…but she wanted something more. She then pressed her forehead against the cold stone of the wall, which she was curled over in self-pity, pressing a knee to the side in worry. "I wanna boyfriend…" she mumbled to herself, as she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Ha! Found ya Luce!" Natsu cheered, grinning in victory, and Lucy flinched. Her face instantly turned three shades of red darker.

"Oh! Hi Natsu! Fancy meeting you here! Hehehe…"She said nervously, as she stood up straight and rubbed the back of her neck, smiling nervously at him.

He raised an eyebrow, his smile gone from his face completely as he eyed her. He leaned against the wall Lucy was leaning against previously, still eyeing her and her blush curiously. He then sighed, closing his eyes. "You don't like it here, do you?"

Lucy tilted her head in confusement, and then stiffened up. She waved her hands rapidly in front of her. "Oh! No, no, no! I like it here! It's been a lot of fun, really! I…I like the gesture of celebrating my birthday…thanks Natsu." She smiled warmly at him and clasped her hands in front of her.

Natsu saw the smile, the one that was just for him, being so warm and almost… he blushed lightly, but pushed it back and noticed the river was suddenly very interesting. "Well, ya know, that's what friends do Luce, they celebrate birthdays and hang out when their lonely, and stuff like that…" He trailed off and leaned against the wall fully. Lucy's eyes widened. She hadn't said her conversation out loud, did she?

"So, gonna tell me what's buggin you? Or are you going to spend the rest of the night moping about this and that type of stuff?" He said, breaking his conversation, and Lucy snapped out of her train of thought. She looked around, just in case anyone would over hear their conversation. No one was nearby; they were all a block and a half over, enjoying the festival. It was just them enjoying the gleam of the river.

Lucy sighed and looked at Natsu, and then she felt another blush come on, remembering what Natsu asked of her. To tell him her thoughts and all…they were always so embarrassing when spoken. Written is a different story, but spoken? That was just absurd! She smiled nervously and waved off his request and shook her head. "N-nah! They're not very interesting anyways!" She reassured and kept on smiling nervously.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Ain't buying it, now spill your guts or I'll shove you into the lake."

Lucy flinched and stared at him wide eyed. He would do it too, he would apologies and stuff afterwards, but he would do it. He never went back on his word…and she really didn't want to get wet. Lucy sighed and nodded hopelessly, returning to her position leaning against the wall. "Well…Natsu, I'm nineteen!" She cried out, which made Natsu flinch. He turned his full attention to her, his big brown eyes sinking into her.

She flinched under the concentration, and then sighed, calming down a little. "I've done so little in my life. Sure, I've fought some pretty tough guys, and wrote a novel, which is selling pretty well, if I might add," she quickly boasted. "I even have most of the zodiac keys, and a good amount of others." She sighed despairingly, which made Natsu confused.

"Yeah, you've done some pretty awesome stuff Luce, you're one of the best mages I know. So what's the big deal?"

Lucy stared at the water sadly, and sighed. "The big deal is, I have no one to share my time with!"

"What about me and Happy, huh?" Natsu said sharply, taking offence to her claim. They had been with her every chance they got! Weren't they enough? She could be so selfish…

"You guys are great and all but…"

"But what?"

"But I want a boyfriend! I want someone to share everything with, and to…" She blushed deeply and sighed, turning back to the water.

Natsu blinked and tilted his head at her. "You mean like this?"

Lucy flinched and glared at him. "No, not at all like this." She said coldly, and sighed again. All this sighing was sure working on her nerves, along with other things. "I mean…um…how should put it?"

"You mean like sex?" He grinned at her flinching and wincing. She was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Stop that!" she cried out.

"Seeexxx." He grinned even more, lidding his eyes as she flailed under pressure.

"Stop mocking me! I hate talking about that with friends." She said, and an uncomfortable silence swept over them.

A few minutes passed and Natsu stood straight, putting his hands in his pockets and starting to walk off. Lucy blinked and watched him. "Hey, you coming?" came his gruff answer, and she straightened up, and ran after him. She walked next to him, and for another few minutes, they were in silence.

Lucy looked nervously at the ground, gripping her hands in front of herself. "Uh, where are we going Natsu?" There was only silence on his end. She looked up at him, and her eyes widened. Natsu was deep in thought, staring at the ground that slid under them as they walked. He almost looked ill because of his deep thought. She then started to groan and shook him lightly. "Natsu! Snap out of it! You look seriously sick!" She cried, and Natsu blinked.

Natsu looked at her, and then grinned at her. "What cha say Luce?"

Lucy groaned. "Where are we going?"

"Oh! Right! We're off to find you a boyfriend!" He cried out, and Lucy blushed deeply. She grabbed his arm and stopped him. He blinked and looked back at her.

"Uh, no thanks, I don't need one! Really! Besides, I'll find one myself!" She smiled brightly at him, and Natsu let it soak in before he grinned back at her.

"Alright then, off to the festival!" He cried out and dragged her to the festival. Lucy just laughed and followed him.

---

Around midnight a certain celestial mage and fire mage walked down the road, laughing about what they saw. Lucy smiled at her pink haired friend, and sighed happily, a puff of steam rising from her mouth. Natsu took notice. "Cold Luce?" he asked, noting the blue tint her lips were taking on.

Lucy looked at him, and smiled, shaking her head lightly. "No, I'm fine."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and sighed lightly, grabbing her and standing her in front of him. "You're a crap liar." He mumbled, and put two of his fingers to her lips.

"What are you-" She blinked as she felt a strong warmth serge from his fingers and onto her lips, warming them instantly. She shivered lightly, and he looked at her worriedly.

"Is there anything else you need warming-"

"No!" she practically yelled and scooted back, far enough to be out of reach. Natsu looked at her, and then looked away, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Nah, of course not." He mumbled and turned to leave, what with them being in front of her place and all.

Lucy bit her lip and looked at him sadly. "Wait, Natsu!"

He turned and grinned at her, closing his eyes. "Don't sweat it Lucy. No harm done." He said, his voice not matching his smile at all. Lucy looked at him sadly, and was matched by his eyes.

She then ran over to him and hugged him, almost tripping into him and sending them both into the river. Natsu caught her though, looking at her with wide eyes. "Please don't give me that look!" she cried into his chest, hugging him close, and he just watched her silently. "You know you're my Nakama! You're my best friend! You know that, right?" Lucy asked, looking at him and smiling at him.

He smirked lightly and nodded gently. "Yeah, of course. You're my Nakama too Luce." He said softly, and Lucy blushed deeply, seeing a side of Natsu that she had never seen before, and probably wouldn't see again. "You're my special Nakama." He mumbled, causing Lucy's heart to flip. She noticed how close they were, their noses practically touching, and she smiled at him. Natsu blinked and pulled away, snapping out of his state of mind, and standing her up straight. "There, no tripping, we don't want you to go flying into the river, now do we?" He lectured her, and then laughed.

Lucy just laughed and shrugged. "I guess not, I'm such a klutz!" She smiled and waved off his lecture. She smiled happily at him, and he grinned lightly. "Thanks for taking me to the festival, it was kinda sweet." She said bashfully.

He just shrugged and crossed his arms. "Sweet nothing. I said I'd take you out for your birthday, didn't I? Better than being at home alone, don't cha think?" he asked, smirking as Lucy nodded. "So happy birthday Luce." He said as he walked away and waved.

Lucy bit her lip. "Wait, Natsu!" she called out, which made him stop and turn to her, eyeing her. "About that mission." This caught his attention completely. "I think I'll go with you and Happy." Natsu grinned widely at her.

"Great! Meet up with us at the guild tomorrow at noon!" Natsu told her, and she nodded.

"Night Natsu!"

"Night Lucy."

He grinned even wider after he heard the door slam to her place. He chuckled, which slowly turned into a full on laugh. He then punched the air, and then stretched his arms into the air, then crossing them behind his neck. That was about the time when a certain flying blue cat swooped down and started to fly next to Natsu. Natsu looked at Happy and smirked at him. "Hey happy, had a good night soloing?"

"Aye! Had a good night with your date?"

Natsu stared at Happy. "Yeah." He then started to glare as the cat started to giggle like a school girl. "What? Is it that weird that I went on a date? And that wasn't even a date!" He fumed, and Happy kept on giggling.

"I beg to differ."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Natsu snapped, and Happy grinned.

" 'You're my special Nakama' said with deep and loving tone." Happy pointed out, and Natsu had a full on blush which made his hair seem light.

"I didn't say that! What the hell are you going on about Happy?" Natsu fumed and glared at the cat.

Happy sighed happily. "Aye, denial." This made Natsu even angrier. "Well it isn't called the 'Festival of Enchantment' for nothing." Happy swooned, and Natsu sighed, hot steam flowing from his mouth and nostrils.


	3. And the forshadowing begins

**Author's note:** Holly swiss cheese with a side of ham batman! I has reviewers! And they aren't hate-views! :'D They like my Fairytail story, it's a miracle! 3! Sorry everyone, been busy with college (it likes to ride me from day in, to day out. Not fun.), but since I'm done with everything, I decided why not update for these lovely people?

I'd like to thank my reviewers (really guys, thank you, this chapter is dedicated to you.): wombat123, Siren, and Crazy Rabid Squirrel. You three make me feel fuzzy and warm inside. Thank you guys, along with the...many people who like to watch and not review. Seriously, you unknowns are a kind of your own...

Oh, and sorry about a short chapter. Can't put more than this without revealing anything that shouldn't be revealed quite yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail characters, not the ones that have shown up, or the ones that will in the future chapters. I do own my characters though, like cat carriage(Fu-unpan), the mini-yeti's, and the villain that will be showing up. They are mine, and mine alone.

Now, onto the next chapter of:

**Trials of Love**

**Ch. 3**-And the foreshadowing begins

---

"_W-what?! Happy, you have to come with us! I can't be left alone with this hot-heat!" Lucy screamed out and pointed to the pink-head, shoulder raised in disbelief. Happy glanced at Mirajane nervously and looked at Lucy. _

"_Sorry Lucy, but Mirajane needs me to deliver a letter." He shifted on the counter under him, as Mirajane smiled innocently, head propped on hand lazily. _

"_That's right Lucy, he's gotta deliever a letter to Cait Shelter. To Charlieee." She dragged on, eyeing Happy as he blushed and swooned, paws against his cheek. _

"_Well can't we wait until he gets back?" Lucy whined, and both Mirajane and Natsu shook their heads. _

"_Luce, you know that it takes two weeks for Happy to fly to and from Cait Shelter." _

_Lucy sighed in defeat, dropping her head and slumping forward. "I know…" Happy just patted her head in comfort, ignoring the groan of mental pain. _

_Natsu grinned at Happy, and rested his hand on the blue cat's noggin. "Give Charlie my congrats for her litter." _

_Happy looked up and smiled a face-splitting smile at Natsu. "Aye!"_

---

Lucy stared at a suffering Natsu, passed out and seemingly foaming at the mouth from his motion sickness. Lucy groaned, rubbing her face with the flat of her hand. That memory was about half a day ago, and they were already deep into the mountains, with a snow storm almost turning them over the fifth time that hour. She looked at the wall of the carriage, which was a fleshy pink color, and rested her hand against it, which shifted under her touch. A deep rumple of annoyance rolled through every inch of the inner-carriage. "How ya holding up Fu-unpan?"

With another rumble, a deep voice filled the carriage like an announcement through a speaker. "I'm fine Lucy-nyu. Suno-shiro town will arrive in five minutes-nyu." With that the voice ended. Lucy smiled and rubbed the wall gently, and there was a deep rumble that shook the carriage. Natsu seemed to foam more.

---

Lucy stared down at Natsu, who was face first in the snow, and being quickly covered up by the rapid snow fall. Lucy sighed and turned to her stellar spirit mage, Fu-unpan. Giant golden eyes stared at her with stoic interest. With a shake, white fell from his black fur, and he scratched his ear with his wheel of a hand, getting snow out of the cracks in his ear. The carriage stretched, his strap-tail swishing and resting on the roof of his back. "Is that all Lucy-nyu?" His voice bellowed, and Lucy smiled, nodding happily. With a deep rumbling, Fu-unpan curled into himself, and with a deep sigh that shook the air, he arched inward and then disappeared in a puff of golden smoke.

Lucy stared at where Fu-unpan was, until the thick imprint was filled with snow again, and she turned to Natsu, who could be barely seen under the snow. She sighed and kneeled down next to him, and shook him lightly. "Natsu, time to get up. You're not on a vehicle anymore." She smiled as he slowly got to his feet. Brown eyes staring into dark blue eyes.

She coughed as she avoided his annoyance. "Never. Again." Lucy just smiled nervously. She then screamed, which caught Natsu's attention, as she stiffened up and stared at him in fear.

"T-th-there's something on my l-l-l-leeegg." She stuttered, clamping her hands around her fur-covered arms, as she watched his eyes flick down, to look at her ankle. There was a black, boney thing clutched around it, and as she looked down too, she screamed.

With a calming shush coming from the black boney what-cha-ma-call-it, there flicked up an orange carrot like thing, and beady black eyes that seemed to blink under the snow itself. The two teens dropped their anxiety, and stared at the strange apparition in confusion. "I see you're here from our request. I see…Guild you're from…Come." The voice, rather rusty sounding, almost inaudible under the hiss of fast snow, spoke loud enough for them to hear-barely.

With a quick look of confusion at each other, they shrugged, already halfway covered in snow from the quick talk. With a small yelp, Lucy almost fell into the snow, as the odd thing jerked her forward with underestimated strength. With a quick flail, Lucy followed the grip tight around her ankle. Natsu followed, melting the snow with a quick flush of heat. He chuckled and put his hands behind his neck.

The two, or three if you considered the third as one, walked along, going into a canvas of white that surrounded them except for the roof of the whole idea, gray peaking through edges of what would be roofs. Lucy shivered as she stiffened, looking around with a deep anxiety. She felt like she was walking along in a cut out of a magazine that had white behind it, instead of more magazines. It was eerie, downright creepy. Then the thing that had her in tow stopped, nearly causing her to fall forward again, and nearly had Natsu bump into her absent-mindedly. He blinked his attention back to Lucy, who looked down, to find the black claw gone.

Then, a doorway seemed to be cut out of the live cut out itself, showing the inside of a festive tavern that held furry white blobs mingling and coercing with each other. Natsu's face splitting grin returned, as both he and Lucy watched with glee in their eyes. It was like Fairy Tail! Except with creatures that looked like miniature snow yeti's, fur lengths all changing and stylized depending on the yeti. With a quick yank, Lucy was pulled in, and Natsu followed quickly; the eerie snow cut out instantly forgotten with the heat.

The group cheered the yeti that led the two, which had the longest hair of them all, which seemed to drag on the ground, like a living paint brush. "Koyajin!" The elder yeti made a motion for them to continue on with their business, and waved the two to follow him to the stairwell. Natsu and Lucy had to get on all fours to follow successfully.

Koyajin sighed as he lowered himself onto his seat successfully, straightening his arm with a loud crack. The two sat on the ground, having that be the only way to be successfully in the room. Koyajin then laced his hands in front of his face, resting his carrot nose on the black claws that flicked thumbs in concentration, his black beads of eyes narrowing into lines. They waited for a long time, so long that Natsu got bored, and started to touch things that shouldn't be touched. "Hey, Luce, what do you think this does?" he whispered, and Lucy started to have a fit.

"Nooo, don't touch that! Put that down!" She whispered violently, and was ignored. She gritted her teeth, and glared at the pink-haired guy. "Natsuuu." She hissed, which got his response. With a glance at her, and a sideways lip bite, he considered her. "Put." He stared. "It." He stared at the item- a orb which seemed to glow under his fingers. "Down."

"Ah." Koyajin finally responded, making them both flinch and almost causing Natsu to drop the strange orb. "Seems you found what you've been called here about." The two looked at the orb.

Lucy looked at Koyajin curiously. "Why this?"

Koyajin smirked, crooked yellow showing through the prim white of his fur. "Well, my dear, why that, is because it's very valuable."

"Just a damn orb? Why couldn't you just take it yourself? You're good at hiding in the snow, should be a piece of cake for you."

At this, Koyajin grimaced.

Lucy glared at Natsu, and smacked him upside the head. With a quick groan on his part, she snapped. "That was rude Natsu."

Koyajin just chuckled and waved his hand, closing his small black eyes. "No, no, the lad's not rude at all, just…curious." The two turned back to him, who opened his eyes to return the look. "Well, a few days ago, we sent out two of the best Suno-shiro had to offer, to the neighboring village Ro-yarubi, where you will be going. We thought the message had gotten through, but…one of them came back red, with an arm missing, telling of a red and black man walking amongst the hills of Berugu. He said his comrade had been slaughtered, right before…" Koyajin sighed and leaned forward, rubbing his fingers against his carrot-nose bridge, fur moving out of the way and showing black under the white roots. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other wide eyed, Natsu cradling the orb in his lap.

After Koyajin regained his composure, he turned back to the two. "He said something, something that has frightened anyone out of doing missions..." He bit his lip, and stared down at his desk, elbows digging into it. "Ignore your heart, forfeit your life." Koyajin sighed out those words, and rested what would be his forehead against the curve of his wrists.

The room sat in silence for the longest time.

"How far is Ro-yarubi?" Natsu simply said, staring at the orb in his lap, which seemed to radiate light. Koyajin shifted suddenly, as if surprised out of sleep. He looked up at Natsu, eyes wide with tears trying to breach.

"W…what? You would still take the mission?" He asked in disbelief, and felt liquid crawl through his fur warmly when Natsu shined his usual smile.

"Yeah, why else would we be here, right Luce?" he asked, glancing at Lucy, which she readily agreed to.

"Of course. Koyajin, we'll take care of this, you can count on us." She said, and Koyajin stared, smiling wide yellow as he closed his eyes, tears falling freely. The two just smiled at Koyajin, who suddenly started to dig through his desk. He then pulled out a rolled up parchment and small sack the size of the orb.

"Here, a map and a sack, to keep him safe." He said as he walked over to the two, who were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Him?"

Koyajin shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. Any information beyond that will not allow you to have long life-spans." Koyajin said softly, which was shoved aside. "You two are probably exhausted. Let's find you sleeping quarters, I'm sure we have a room big enough for the both of you." He said as he helped them out of the small confinements. Natsu almost fell over from both of his legs being fast asleep, and Lucy stiffened as she caught the last bit Koyajin said.


End file.
